Maybe Even Then
by Jacobsmuse
Summary: "Maybe even then..." Jacob said. Bella needed him to mean it. She really did. Set at end of Twilight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe Even Then**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer who created these wonderful characters.

 **Prologue**

Bella was having difficulty opening her eyes. Her lids felt like they were stuck together. She moaned softly as from a distance she heard someone uttering her name. "Mom." She said thickly.

"Bella...Bella." Gentle hands touched her face, smoothing back her tangled hair. "I'm here, sweetie."

"Mom." Bella said again. Her head lolled to the side as she finally managed to pry her eyelids open, only to regret it moments later as the blinding lights seared her eyeballs. "It hurts." She cried.

"I know, baby." It was definitely her mom. Bella recognised the soft inflection in Renee's voice as she tried to soothe away her fears. "You're in hospital."

"Why?" Bella tried to sit up but her body refused to obey her. She moaned again, flopping back against the pillows. Her sore eyes were finally getting used to the bright strip lights. Renee swam into view, her outline still hazy, as Bella tried to focus on her mother. "What happened to me?"

"You were in an accident." Renee told her as she leaned across and plumped up the pillows behind her daughter's head.

"What accident?" Bella whispered hoarsely. Her throat was dry. She felt so thirsty.

"You don't remember." Renee's brow furrowed in concern. She stopped fussing with the pillows and perched on the edge of the bed next to Bella, taking her hand.

"No." Bella shook her head and regretted it when it began to ache abominably.

"Oh." Renee glanced across the room at someone. Bella wondered who she was looking at. "Edward would probably be the best person to explain." Renee returned her attention to Bella again. "He has not left your bedside." She whispered so only Bella could hear.

Bella looked at her mother blankly. She had no idea who Renee was talking about. She didn't know anyone called Edward. She was about to ask more questions when a tall, good looking teenage boy appeared in her line of sight. Bella blinked, trying to focus on this dreamboat. He was really something. Like one of those models you see on front of the teen magazines. He smiled crookedly at her; his light golden brown eyes were full of pain. "I'm so glad that you're awake." His voice was smooth, like velvet.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment. I'll just go and tell Charlie you're awake." Renee gave Bella a knowing smile.

"Dad's here?" Bella croaked in surprise.

"Of course he is, sweetie." Renee patted her hand, smiled indulgently at Edward and then left.

* * *

Bella didn't know what to say to this Adonis. He was staring at her intensely, making her feel very uncomfortable. She wasn't used to this type of attention from boys, especially not one as handsome as this. Had he been in the accident with her or something? He leaned forward and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Jeez, he was freezing. Bella didn't mean to flinch but she couldn't help it. This seemed to upset him as he inhaled sharply and withdrew his hand.

"You are angry with me." It wasn't a question.

Bella had no idea whether she was angry with this guy or not. She had no idea who the hell he was. She just stared up at him, feeling completely dumbstruck. Her silence seemed to hurt him as he closed his eyes for a few seconds, pinching the bridge of his nose to calm himself down. This Edward guy was clearly very highly strung. Bella couldn't deal with people like that. She was an anxious individual herself. She normally liked to be surrounded with calm, chilled individuals.

"I am so sorry, my love."

 _My love?_ Why was he calling her that? They weren't intimately acquainted. It was all a bit too much. Handsome or not he was beginning to freak her out. She looked longingly toward the door, hoping that someone, anyone would come in and save her from this awkward situation. For once her wishes were granted. The door flew open and her father strode in, followed by Renee, a Native American man in a wheelchair and another tall teenage boy with long black hair tied back with a rubber band, who Bella assumed must be his son. His expression was open and friendly and when he saw Bella a huge smile lit up his face in greeting. Now he was cute. Bella recognised him and the man in the wheelchair. She was sure of it. She found herself smiling back.

"Can I sign it?" The cute boy said as he came around and made himself comfortable on the other side of the bed. He was still smiling that sunny smile. Bella was captivated. "Earth to Bells." He clicked his fingers in front of her face when she didn't respond.

Edward was scowling. Bella had nearly forgotten him. She noticed her father bristling at the sight of Edward. Well Charlie obviously didn't like the guy, although Renee seemed to. How odd? Bella's head was a welter of confusion. The cute boy was still talking to her, asking her again if he could sign the cast. "Huh?"

"Your cast." The cute boy pointed to her left leg. Bella raised her head and finally got to see the extent of her injuries. Her mouth opened in an O. The cute boy noticed. His face fell. "Sorry, Bells. You've only just woken up. Me and my big mouth." He pretended to zip it.

"Give Bella room to breathe, Jacob." The man in the wheelchair chuckled, his eyes crinkled at the corners.

So the cute boy's name was Jacob. It suited him, Bella thought vaguely. She racked her brains. She knew him. She did. She noticed the man in the wheelchair's gaze slide over to Edward. His expression darkened as he glared at him. Well, it seemed that nobody like this Edward guy. Bella wondered why he just didn't leave with the level of hostility directed at him. She kept her attention on Jacob instead. She did know him, she did. Bella bit her bottom lip as she strained her brain for some answers. "I know." She declared in relief as an old memory popped into her head. "You're mud pies Jacob."

Jacob snorted through his nose at this pronouncement. Bella blushed as all the adults joined in. Even Charlie was smiling. The only one who didn't seem amused was Edward.

* * *

Bella was completely bemused. Charlie and Renee had finally filled her in about the accident. None of it made sense to her. Her memories were still hazy. She vaguely remembered moving back in with her dad. Apparently she had been attending high school, although she couldn't recall much about that. Renee told her that she had met Edward there. He was her boyfriend. They had been dating. Bella was completely mystified.

"I was surprised when I saw him." Renee was still chattering away. Charlie's expression was grim. He hadn't hidden his dislike of Edward in front of Bella. In fact he seemed pleased when she made no protest when he practically ordered him out of the room. "He's not quite your type is he, baby." Renee tapped Bella's nose playfully. "Normally you like them very well built. I always thought you'd end up with a bodybuilder. All those muscles…" She laughed when she saw her ex-husband scowl.

"He is a bit emo." Bella agreed as she rolled her eyes at her mother's antics. Edward had the whitest skin she had ever seen. She was pale herself but she had nothing on him.

"Well he's not coming in the house again, Bells." Charlie interjected firmly. "I am putting my foot down. He's caused nothing but trouble."

"Okay." Bella rolled her eyes again. Charlie was going a bit over the top wasn't he?

"Okay?" Charlie exchanged a look with Renee. "I thought you'd put up a fight."

"Why?" Bella asked curiously. This Edward guy was obviously not very well liked. Charlie had told her that she had run away because she'd had an argument with him or something. It was all very odd. Why would she run away?

"Is it over between you two then?" Renee said cautiously.

"Was it ever really on?" Bella questioned with a tired smile. "I mean he seems like a bit of a misery guts to me. Did you notice he hardly cracked a smile when Jacob made that joke about his quiff?"

* * *

"You know I've got a car." Jacob boasted.

Bella giggled as she saw Jacob's father roll his eyes at this big statement. She had learned that his name was Billy. She was beginning to remember more about them. Billy was Charlie's best friend. He was a Quileute and lived on the local reservation, La Push. In fact he was the chief of the tribe. Jacob was one of three children. Billy had twin daughters who no longer lived at home. When she was younger she used to play with Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob when she came for her yearly visit to spend time with Charlie in Forks.

"That is so awesome. It's a shame you're too young to drive it." Bella quipped.

"Ha ha." Jacob poked her in the side in retaliation. "I'm nearly sixteen."

"Maybe son." Billy joined in. "But you've got to get the old wreck working first."

"I'll get it going soon." Jacob gave his dad a dark look as Billy kept interrupting his attempts to impress Bella. "When you get out of here you should come over to the res and I'll show you."

"I'd like that." Bella admitted. It was something to look forward to. She found Jacob and Billy easy company. She wondered why she hadn't spent much time with them before since she had been living with Charlie for a few months. Bella wished she could remember but her recent memories eluded her. It was immensely frustrating.

"Anyway we better be going now." Billy checked his watch.

"Do we have to?" Jacob whined like a little kid.

"Yes, we do. Visiting hours are nearly up and we've monopolised enough of Bella's time." Billy smiled easily. "We'll see you again soon."

"Please, I'd like that." Bella sounded almost pleading. "Come anytime."

A slow grin spread across Jacob's face. "I'll come tomorrow after school." He offered.

"Cool." Bella blushed. She couldn't seem to control her mouth. She never usually used words like awesome or cool. She noticed Billy trying not to laugh as he ushered his son out of the room.

"Bye Bella."

"See you later, Bells." Jacob mock saluted her.

"Bye, guys." Bella waved them off reluctantly. She wished they could have stayed longer.

Seconds after they had left the door to her room opened again. Bella expected to see her parents but her stomach lurched as Edward sidled into the room. He was back again. This was getting creepy now. Bella didn't know how to handle it. She watched as he walked gracefully over to the bed and pulled up a chair. "I thought they would never leave." He said irritably.

Bella just stared at him owlishly. What was she supposed to say? _Piss off, you're freaking me out, stop stalking me…._ but she was too polite to say any of those things. "Um…don't you need to get home?" She said instead.

"I don't need to hunt." Edward's features smoothed out as he took her hand in his cold grip. Bella flinched as the chill made goose pimples rise on her arms.

"Hunt?" Bella squeaked. He didn't look the type to go hunting, not in those designer threads he was wearing.

"You are always so thoughtful. That's one of the things that I love about you." Edward stroked her hand with his long fingers.

Love? Was he for real? She was really freaked out now. Bella slipped her hand out of his and placed it in her lap. "Um…you know I'm kinda tired." She said desperately, hoping he would take the hint. No wonder Charlie didn't like him, this guy had stalker written all over him.

"Of course, Bella. I 'm sorry." Edward smiled at her tenderly as he made himself comfortable. "You rest."

He was still sitting there, watching. Why wasn't he going? Bella lay down and turned her head away from him. She closed her eyes. She waited with baited breath for him to leave. But after a moment she still hadn't heard any type of movement. She turned back and opened one eye. HE WAS STILL THERE! Gah, this was terrible. Bella silently freaked out inside. This guy was seriously weird. He was sitting there, staring at her. What was she supposed to do? She prayed in her head for Charlie or Renee to come back before she had a meltdown.

 _A/N-I hope you liked the prologue. Please leave a review, thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Maybe Even Then**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for your patience, guys. I am sorry it took so long for an update, but I decided to write the whole story before I posted more installments. I hope you all stick with me on this one. I appreciate each and every one who reviewed, favorited and followed the first chapter.**_

 **Part One**

Edward was still staring at her. He didn't look like he intended to leave. He was sitting as still as a statue. Bella was sure he wasn't even blinking. Was he even breathing? She wasn't sure. Her neck was beginning to ache from the strain of watching him covertly. Bella sighed, turning right around so her back was facing him. She had never felt so uncomfortable in her life. Why couldn't he just go away? This was terrible. He was a stalker. This proved it. Any normal person would have taken the hint and fucked off by now. Bella twisted her head around just to check. No, he was still there, still sitting in the same fucking position. The guy was a complete weirdo.

Bella decided right there and then that she was going to speak to Charlie about getting a restraining order against the guy. Or at least get him to give Edward a warning. For once she was glad that her dad was a cop. Bella closed her eyes and tried to sleep. But it was difficult with Edward perched like an angry bird hovering over her shoulder. She wished her parents would come back. Where the hell were they? Perspiration began to break out on her forehead, her heart rate accelerated as she began to panic. She didn't like this. She wanted Edweird to go away. Instead she felt his shadow hover over her.

"Bella, are you alright? I can hear your heart beating extremely fast. I'll get Carlisle." Edward said in concern.

Carlisle? Who the hell was Carlisle? Bella rolled onto her back and glanced at Edward. She was confused. Did he really just say that he could hear her heart beat? Jeez, the guy was really freaking her out. Just then the door to her room opened and her parents finally walked in. Bella had never felt so relieved in her life. She noticed Renee perk up when she saw Edward, while Charlie just scowled.

"It's late, shouldn't you be on your way home." He barked at Edward.

Edward remained impassive under Charlie's ferocious stare. "I'm worried about Bella, Chief Swan. I think maybe it would be a good idea if my father examined her."

So Carlisle was Edward's dad. He must be a doctor. Bella sat up and shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm completely fine." She protested.

"Are you sure, baby?" Renee asked as she sat next to her daughter. "You look a bit peaky."

"She said she's fine, Ren." Charlie backed up Bella much to her relief. He glared at Edward again. "On your way then, boy."

"I think Bella would like me to stay." Edward said boldly as his gaze slid toward Bella.

Charlie was outraged at Edward's presumption. Bella saw his face turning red and decided to say something before he exploded. "I don't need you to stay. I am perfectly fine." Her response seemed to perplex him. Bella saw the glimmer of confusion in his eyes before he covered it up quickly. "Goodnight, Edward." She said firmly, dismissing him. Surely he had to get the hint now.

There was nothing Edward could say to this. He nodded stiffly at Charlie Swan before murmuring goodnight to Renee. He kept turning his head to look at Bella as he left. It was only when the door closed behind him that she could breathe again. "Thank goodness for that."

Renee seemed surprised. "You always used to gush about him in your emails to me." She told Bella.

"Really?" Bella was disbelieving. Yeah, the guy was otherworldly handsome and all that, but his looks were all he had going for him as far as she was concerned. In every other way he creeped her out. "I really don't want to see him again." She wanted to make herself clear. "Can you ban him from coming into my room or something?" Bella looked toward her father for help on that score.

"Consider it done, kiddo." Charlie said with a sly grin. "It will be my pleasure."

* * *

Bella couldn't stop laughing. Jacob was so funny. His visit was the highlight of her day. He had turned up after school with his dad. Billy had stayed for a little while before leaving to talk to Charlie about some fishing expedition he wanted to organise. That left Jacob alone to entertain her. And entertain her he did. He was mimicking one of his best friends, Quil Ateara, who had been stupid enough to hit on a senior's girlfriend. He had a black eye for his pains.

"Quil bowled up to her like this." Jacob hunched his shoulders and walked like a penguin as he imitated his friend. He winked at Bella and clicked his tongue. "Hey girl, say you and me go for a burger." Jacob gave another exaggerated wink again as he spoke out of the corner of his mouth. "If you're lucky I might shout you a milkshake. What do ya say?"

Bella put her hands on her belly as she wheezed. She was laughing so hard it made her stomach hurt. She could picture it all in her head, Jacob's cocky friend Quil trying to impress the hot senior with his clumsy attempts at flirting.

"The dope didn't realise that her boyfriend was right behind her." Jacob grinned as he popped an imaginary Quil right in the eye. "One punch and he was flat on his ass."

"That's just too funny." Bella struggled to breathe as tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't wait to meet Quil. She needed to know if her imagination lived up to the legend. The guy sounded totally clueless. "Is he okay though?"

"His ego is bruised and he has a black eye, but he's still the same doofus." Jacob shrugged as he sat down on the bed next to Bella. He ran his fingers through his long, black hair and tightened the elastic band on his ponytail. Still some stray wisps escaped and Bella had to fight the urge to smooth them down. She blushed, not even knowing why she was blushing. "Are you alright?" Jacob asked. "You look a bit flushed."

"It's hot in here." Bella fanned herself with her hand as she tried to cover up her embarrassment.

"I'll say it is." Jacob waggled his eyebrows playfully as he looked her up and down.

Bella blushed even harder. "Jeez, I hope you don't use that corny line too often."

Jacob bumped his shoulder with hers. "No… just on you." Suddenly Bella wasn't the only one blushing. Jacob smiled awkwardly. "Sorry, you must think I'm such a tool."

"I think you're sweet, cute and funny." Bella said earnestly.

"Thanks." Jacob brightened up at once. He gave Bella such a sweet smile that she couldn't help but smile back at him. "Does that mean I can come and visit you again tomorrow?" He held his breath in case Bella said no. When she nodded her head, he grinned. "That is so cool."

Bella laughed again, brown eyes sparkling. "Yeah, it's cool." She agreed.

* * *

The next week flew by. Jacob continued to visit Bella daily. She scheduled her day around his visit, and was constantly clock watching, impatient for him to arrive. Charlie was as good as his word and kept Edward away from her. Bella was grateful for her dad's efforts on her behalf. Still, during the night hours, she had trouble sleeping. She would toss and turn regularly. She felt like she was being watched. But when she sat up in her hospital bed after another failed attempt at sleep, there was nothing there. It was very frustrating and she had to put it down to her overactive imagination. Edward had creeped her out and now he was visiting her nightmares. Bella knew she had to find a way to banish him from her head like she had from her life.

"Are you sure you don't want to come and spend a few weeks with me in Jacksonville to recuperate." Renee offered for the umpteenth time when Bella was finally discharged from the hospital.

"I'm fine, mom." Bella assured her. She was eager to get back to her old room and sleep in her own bed. "I promise I'll come and visit soon."

"Alright, baby." Renee leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll stay with you tonight but then I'll have to catch my plane in the morning. But if you need me to stay longer, baby, I can."

Bella was sad that her mother had to leave so soon, but she knew that Renee was missing her husband. It was the longest she and Phil had been apart since they had married and Bella understood that it had been a strain. "I will be alright. I've got dad."

"I know Charlie will try and be there for you…." Renee hesitated before continuing. "But your leg is still in plaster. What about showering and things?"

"Dad told me that he has asked Harry Clearwater's wife, Sue, if she doesn't mind dropping by and helping me. She's a nurse. So, I'll be well looked after." Bella couldn't really remember much about Sue. It had been years since she had seen her in the flesh. But she knew Harry quite well. He was always going on fishing trips with Charlie and Billy. They called themselves the three amigos. "Oh, and she told dad that her daughter Leah wouldn't mind helping out, too."

"Well it looks like Charlie has things covered." Renee couldn't help but be impressed.

"And of course Jacob will be dropping by." Bella said without thinking.

"Jacob, huh." There was a teasing glint in Renee's eyes as she studied her daughter. She hadn't failed to notice the happy glow that surrounded Bella when Billy's son paid a visit. "It looks like I'm not the only one who likes younger men." She teased lightly.

"Mom." Bella was appalled. She blushed furiously. "He's only fifteen."

"Nearly sixteen." Renee pointed out easily.

"We're friends." Bella crossed her arms and looked at her mother sternly.

Renee just laughed, enjoying her daughter's discomfiture. She wasn't fooled in the slightest. "If you say so, baby girl."

 _ **A/N-thank you very much for taking the time to read this story. Please review…**_


End file.
